The present invention relates to a game table, and more particularly to a game table in which the table body is replaceably overlaid on and connected with the table frame so as to provide various kinds of games on the same game table.
There are many types of game tables on which a game simulating a sport is played, such as the billiard table, the table for playing table football and the table for playing table hockey. The early game table can only provide one single type of game for the players. That is, the players can only play one single type of game on the game table. Some of the recently developed game tables are convertible for the players to play different kinds of games on the same table.
FIG. 1 shows a convertible game table 10 including a table body 12 and a table board 14. Two plane faces 16, 18 of the table board 14 are manufactured into two different game table faces such as billiards or hockey. When the table board 14 is placed on the table body 12 with the plane face 16 facing upward, in cooperation with the ball bags 13 disposed on the table body, a billiards table is formed. Reversely, when the other plane face 18 of the table board 14 is faced upward, a table of table hockey is formed. Accordingly, one table can be converted for playing two kinds of games.
According to the above arrangement, the table board can be simply placed on the table body to change the game pattern. The table board which can be placed on the table body is limited so that only a few games can be provided. For example, the game table of FIG. 1 can only provide two kinds of game patterns. This can hardly satisfy the requirement of the players. Furthermore, in order to place the table board 14 into the table body, the thickness of the table board is very thin. Therefore, only the hockey or billiards game can be designed on the table board 14, while other games are not suitable. As a result, the change of game pattern is quite limited.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a game table in which the table body is replaceably overlaid on and connected with the table frame so as to provide versatile sport games and enhance the entertaining effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above game table in which the table body is replaceably overlaid on and connected with the table frame so that various kinds of game patterns can be designed on the table body.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: